Stardust
by SageoWind218
Summary: SEQUEL to 'Asthenia' Shonenai, X5 spoilers: When Zero is sent to stop Eurasia from crashing into Earth, X thinks about the current situation.


Been awhile since I bugged ya'll hasn't it?

This story is the sequel to 'Asthenia', a Rockman X one-shot I did awhile back. Because I didn't get many reviews, I didn't feel the need to continue with the X side of the story. Okay, one reason was because I couldn't figure out a good title, so I didn't go on. There were many prototypes; _Sapphire Tears, Azure's Requiem, _and such as that. Then, I found myself looking at designs in a catalogue, and found _Starburst _as one. Immediately, _Stardust, _entered my mind and I found my inspiration. I get some weird inspirations. Go look how I came up with my most popular story, _Servants, Obey Thy Masters._

Anyway, this story is mainly X's perspective when Zero goes in the shuttle to destroy Eurasia. So, spoilers are a main warning. Also, hints of yaoi, but nothing truly big. Character death and maybe language, it matters when I finally get into the story.

X, Zero, and any characters in Rockman/Megaman X5 are copyrighted by Capcom. All bow down to Capcom and Inafune-sama for creating Rockman... I am not worthy.

-

__

'Stardust'

-

'Is everything ready for launch?'

'Yeah... Fuel, engines, power... it's all pretty much ready to go...'

'Roger that... good luck, Zero...'

I stared at the bright colors on the lit-up computer screen, depicting the levels of the space transportation outside of Headquarters. It was our last line of defense against the virus-ridden colony hovering above the planet, just patiently, yet gradually making its way into orbit. Once it did... everything would be a little less than destroyed and completely in ruin. I could imagine it now... the buildings of the city collapsed and cracked from an explosion like a million of nuclear wars taking place. People and Reploids who had not been disintegrated by the force would be embedded in the asphalt or concrete, eyes blindly open to the deathly scene, limbs missing and blood everywhere... everything in turmoil... metal in unorganized stacks... only few, hopefully, would withstand the apocalypse. Maybe... Maybe not.

"Zero..."

__

'One minute until launch.'

He was going there to stop it; to stop that horrible future that laid before us only a few hours away. He wanted to give us all a better coming... my best friend was going to die, if he wasn't lucky enough to eject at the precise time... and then I would have to stare at the empty side of the bed that belonged to him, reminiscing those conversations we would have together on various subjects that were concerned in the confines of life. I couldn't help but smile sadly over those memories that were playing in my circuitry banks now. Everytime I would be close to Zero, I felt my pressure rise and my metallic innards warm slightly. But I love the feeling... in fact, I became addicted to it for some time. And now... I may never feel that ever again....

__

'Ten seconds until launch!

I gritted my teeth, knowing soon would be the moment of truth... would Zero die... or not?

__

'Launch sequence in five... four... three... two... one... Launch!'

The rumble and shocks from the launch process were making my ears ring and making most lose their balance in the Communications Room. Soft clanks were heard throughout as Reploids not infected with Sigma's virus connected with the silver floor and I just stood there, like I was bolted to the floor, and tears creeping down my face through the entire event. I watched the screen showing me Zero leaving me... only to more-than-likely die separated from me. Then, I would be alone again like I was when he first sacrificed himself for my safety. I knew our mission had to be accomplished, but at the expenses it brought afterwards... It just left a bitter mind and a foul taste in my mouth at the thought.

Several minutes after the launch, everyone was orderly again, and began to await the upcoming episode that was about to happen between Zero and the colony. I saw some fiddle their thumbs, or click their tongue in impatience and nervousness. I couldn't blame them... most were trained by Zero, who was commander of the Special 0 Unit. However, no one could come close to what I was feeling at the moment. I felt that half of me had left with my blond-haired companion when the launch occurred. I guess, since most said Zero was my other half, that it was true. We were two pieces of a puzzle... we connected in a way most could never fathom. It reminded me of one of those love poems that talk about the poets' feelings for their lover... and I couldn't help but feel betrayed even more.

__

'Zero... can you hear me? Eurasia is about five minutes from you now... start preparing yourself... it's going to be a bumpy ride...'

I just stared at how Alia could be so calm in this chaotic situation. Zero was on the verge of death, almost every Reploid was Maverick, humans had to go underground... the list went on... and on... and on... but she never let up her demeanor that was always compatible with each catastrophe that threw itself in the Hunters path. I admired her for that; she could stand much more than I could. For example, there was that time the small, sickly kitten I found on my way back to Headquarters after a brisk walk. I had taken it to Zero, hoping we might be able to make it last through the night. We had done everything we could; fed food and milk, petting it, anything and everything basically. Then, when I woke up the next morning, I found the kitten had died over night in my arms... and I soon found myself sobbing and wailing like a toddler in Zero's warm embrace. He whispered comforting words and rubbed my back so soothingly. Alia, however, lost a close comrade. She barely ever flinched....

I heard mummers about the current incident around me and I felt my chest constrict. I had to get away... away from all of them... they all stared or glanced at me, noting the tears in my eyes and telling me that he would come back... but I knew deep inside he might not. So, being the usual me, I ran outside the Communications Room, through Headquarters, and soon found myself facing the ever-fading sunset outside of the large building behind me. Debris from the launch prior to my run was scattered randomly throughout the metal landscape, which saddened me even more. I lived in a world that had nothing more than cold machines and soulless faces. I never really noticed that until now... that I was deprived if the true happiness and joy humans could have. I glanced upward, noting the stars forming in front of their black blanket of sky. The beauty it all was... I felt a tremendous weight being lifted off of my shoulders and felt content just staying there and watching the sun fade into the distance and the pinpoints of light would shine brighter than ever.

I felt like the stars that mottled the nighttime sky were prophesying the next tragedy. I glared upward, squinting my eyes more. I could have sworn I saw the shuttle. I knew what was going to happen...

I charged through everyone who got in my way to the Communications Room. My boots clanked in protest as I sprinted, my mind set on one goal. Once I reached the room, I pushed everyone out of my path to the communicator Alia and Zero were talking through. "How far are you from the colony, Zero?" Alia asked through the communicator. There was a slight sound of static before Zero's voice was heard over the speakers. _'I'm about one-hundred fifty miles from target,' _Zero spoke, his voice slightly rasped and distorted but still easily recognizable. I tapped Alia on the shoulder. She turned towards me as I pointed to the ear-piece she had. She smiled and brought her white hand up and slipped it off her helmet, handing it to me. I thanked her quietly and spoke to Zero.

"Be careful... okay, Zero?" There was silence. Brief, but still noticeable. I then heard him, whispering loudly into his end of the connection. _'I will, X... Love you...'_ I stiffened uncomfortably. We had never openly told eachother how much we cared for one another. I looked around, blush well evident on my face, probably. I saw smiles and thumbs-up of encouragement. They knew what might happen... They knew what I had to do. Lifting the communicator to my lips again, tears welling down my face, my voice box shaky from all of this...

"I love you, too, Zero... come home safe..."

A few minutes later, I saw a flash of fire and light on the monitor, signaling the death of my loved one...

-

__

The End

-

Ugh... sorry about that crummy story... but I needed to get it done. This is the shortest story I have ever done. And the quickest, too. Mind you, I wanted to get it done! Hate it all you want!

Ah, well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and review.


End file.
